


The Lady of Mischief

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Flirts, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Protective Thor (Marvel), Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minutes before Ultron's attack against the Avengers, they notice a small girl hidden in she shadows of the room. She presents herself to be Raegnhilde, long lost daughter of Loki Laufeyson, the God of mischief.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	The Lady of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a note on the day she arrived at Midgard.

It was a day like any other. Birds chirping in the branches, breeze blowing softly and families having fun hanging around the city. In the Smithsonian's halls, children ran around bumping into everyone, rendering a fuzz around the guides who tried to enlighten them about the American heroes. In front of the most famous exposition, there were only two visitors paying attention to the monologue about the Howling Commandos.

The woman who was dressed in rags tilts her head towards the man at her side and squints her eyes. "Who's the hottie in the blue suit?" She whispers above the noise around them.

"Captain America", he mumbles back. She notices how lost in thoughts he looks, too distracted to care about her state. His lips parting when the subject of the audio changes and another man appears on the small screen.

"No, not the human popsicle", she scoffs with a breathy chuckle. "The one on his left".

Gulping, the man turns to stare into the girl's profile, surprised to her dirt-smudged cheeks. Cleaning his throat, he forces out a cough. The name leaving his lips like he wasn't sure of it.

" _Bucky_."


End file.
